raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
Mother's Day
Mother's Day is the twenty-second episode of Season 6, and is the 144th episode overall. Summary When Debra is struggling with the kids, Marie barges in with her friends for a knock-knock joke. Debra gets angry and yells at her. Marie takes an offense and gives Debra the silent treatment. After Ray talks to her, she gives Debra an apology that is very insulting, again placing Marie in front of Debra. She is insulted with this and they both give themselves the silent treatment. Mother's day arrives and both the mothers are at loggerheads. Meanwhile, Ray, Robert and Frank are confronted by both Debra and Marie to choose sides, placing them in the difficult positions. Plot The episode starts of at Ray and Debra's house with Debra struggling to get the kids upstairs for a bath. Marie then barges in with her friends Hilda and Artie to show them the twins telling knock-knock jokes. Although Debra says she's trying to give the kids a bath, Marie disregards this and keeps insisting that the twin's tell their knock-knock jokes. Eventually Debra yells at Marie and then is able to get the kids upstairs. Marie however takes an offense, accuses Debra of being rude and gives her the silent treatment. Later when Ray talks to Marie who tells him of the situation, he suggests apologizing to Debra. Initially refusing, Marie then goes over to Ray and Debra's house and gives Debra an apology that is very insulting. Offended, Debra winds up giving her the silent treatment as well. Mother's Day arrives and both the mother's are at loggerheads. Ray, Robert, and Frank are then confronted by both Debra and Marie to choose sides, placing them in difficult positions. They try to get the mothers to start talking to each other again, however nothing works and the feud continues. 'Cast: ' * Ray Romano as Ray * Patricia Heaton as Debra * Brad Garrett as Robert * Doris Roberts as Marie * Peter Boyle as Frank * Madylin Sweeten as Ally * Sawyer Sweeten as Geoffrey * Sullivan Sweeten as Michael * Anne Gee Byrd as Hilda * Fred Ornstein as Artie Trivia * First of four episodes about the feud between Debra and Marie. * Another episode where Frank shows affection towards Debra by defending her in front of Marie. Quotes * MARIE: "First of all I'm sorry I came over when I did. I should know by now by late afternoon you've lost complete control of the kids and then I brought company which must've embarrassed you since obviously you hadn't tidied up, so I understand why you felt the need to snap at me. For all that, I'm sorry." (Debra glares at Marie) * RAY: (to Debra hopeful in regards to Marie): "So, she's talking to you again". * DEBRA (brief pause, to Ray): "Well she can do whatever she wants because I'm done talking to her". (Debra marches upstairs) * MARIE: "This is what I get for trying to be nice. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes